La última aventura de los medoreadores
by yunypotter19
Summary: La epoca de los merodeadores su último año, y su vida después de este.El final y el principio de todo. espero que lo leais y me deis vuestra opinión.
1. Chapter 1

_**La última aventura de los merodeadores.**_

**_Llegada a Howarts un año más._**

Hacia tiempo que le daba vueltas a lo mismo y no encontraba nada mas que una explicación lógica, Potter solo quería reírse de ella, y era algo que no le iba a permitir este seria el ultimo año que tendría que aguantarlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar todo lo que él le había echo a lo largo de estos seis últimos años en Howarts.

Ella y sus amigas habían decidió vengarse de una vez y por todas de los merodeadores, de esos cuatro apuestos chicos, que traían a todas las chicas de Howarts de cabeza, y es que no era para menos, los cuatro chicos no tenían desperdicio, ellos eran los mas guapos de Howarts, sin contar a otros dos guapos Slytherin que no tenían nada que envidiarles a los cuatro Gryfindor.

Lily Evans era una chica de diecisiete años, estaba en una estación de tren esperando a que sus amigas llegasen, era el 1 de Septiembre y el tren saldría a las once esta consulto su reloj, y vio que eran las once menos cuarto, se estaba empezando a impacientar por que sus amigas no llegaban, cuando vio tres chicas de su misma edad, una rubia de ojos marrones, y muy linda, acompañada por una chica de pelo largo por la cintura de color negro, y ojos azul cielo y por ultimo una chica de ojos negros y pelo igual de negro pero por los hombros, Lily las saludo a las tres ella era de larga melena pelirroja como el fuego y unos ojos de un verde intenso, ojos que volvían a mas de un chico locos, entre los que se contaban un Slytherin y un Gryfindor en concreto.

Las chicas se unieron y se abrazaron en coro.

-Hola chicas ¿que tal vuestras vacaciones?- pregunto Lily.

-Bueno las mías no fueron de lo mejor, no se como lo voy a hacer pero tengo que evitar que mis padres me obliguen a casarme- dijo la chica de pelo rubio.

-Liz pero ¿que es lo vas a hacer para que no te casen?- pregunto la mas bajita y de ojos negros.

-No lo se Susan ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero yo no quiero casarme con Not.- dijo esta.

-Bueno dejemos eso ahora, y vamos a recrearnos la vista ¿por qué?, me vais a preguntar ahora, pues por que mirad quien viene ahí.- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

Las chicas miraron a donde su amiga señalaba y vieron como todas las chicas estaban embobadas mirando hacia el mismo lado que ellas, y vieron a cuatro chicos hablando entre ellos y riendo como si nada, y es que por muy mal que pensara Lily a los merodeadores ya no les importaba mucho lo que las chicas pensaran, habían decidido que ese año se lo pasarían lo mejor posible, y dejarían de lado todas las tonterías de años anteriores ya que seria su ultimo año juntos en el colegio y pensaban pasárselo lo mejor posible, las chicas los miraban embobadas como si fueran dioses, y ellas cuatro no se quedaban atrás, en especial una de ellas que no se esperaba que su corazón reaccionase de la manera que lo estaba haciendo al ver a uno de los chicos de ojos color café, escondidos tras unas finas gafas que adornaban su mirada y le hacían parecer mas interesante, y esa sonrisa que ahora mostraba en su rostro tras que su compañero le hiciera un comentario, esa era la clave para que mas de una suspirara como una tonta al ver ese pequeño gesto en sus labios, ese era el toque sensual de su mirada, por otra parte estaba su pelo corto de un negro intenso azabache, que como siempre estaba muy alborotado, era muy rebelde y era imposible de domar, y eso era algo que lo hacia mas atractivo, el chico lo sabia y antes tenia la manía de revolvérselo mas cuando veía que este se veía poco alborotado. Su nombre era James Potter, y hasta ese momento era el chico que mas odiaba en la tierra.

A su lado un chico de ojos azules y pelo por los hombros de un color castaño, muy bien peinado y criado, también sonreía, sus ojos eran de niño travieso, y además dejaba ver que ese verano se había dedicado a hacer ejercicio con sus amigos, ya que estaba mas formado, que el año anterior. Su nombre era Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James Potter eran inseparables, cualquiera diría que eran como hermanos, y para ellos era así.

A la derecha de James se encontraba un chico de ojos acaramelados y pelo rubio tirando para castaño, su mirada era de un chico responsable, amable, simpático y a la vez travieso, y por último un toque de necesitar que alguien lo protegiese. Su nombre era Remus Lupin, otro de los mejores amigos de James Potter, y un poco mas atrás debido a que se le había caído una revista iba el ultimo de los merodeadores, un chico un poco mas bajito que los demás, pero no menos atractivo que los otros, aunque si un poco mas gordito, de ojos pequeños de color marrón, y su pelo de un color rojizo, tirando para castaño, y un brillo en sus ojos al igual que en el de los otros de chico malo. Su nombre era Peter Petigriw.

Las chicas los vieron pasar por la barrera, y tras algunas observaciones mas, pasaron ellas también, y subieron al tren, al ir buscando un compartimiento, se encontraron con los cuatro jóvenes, antes de abrir la puerta para ver si estaba vació pudieron escuchar de lo que estaban hablando:

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo es la primera de este año?- preguntaba Sirius Black.

-Creo que es la semana que viene.- se oyó la voz de Remus Lupin.

-Genial, este año es antes que el año pasado, eso es genial, veras como no lo vamos a pasar este año, sobre todo por que es el último.- dijo James Potter.

-Si, este año tendría que ser el mejor, pero ¿y qué pasa con las chicas?- pregunto Peter.

-Pues yo creo que ya nos divertimos bastante, y yo por mi parte voy a dejar de intentar que Evans se fije en mi, es un caso perdido, y ya me da igual lo que pase, este ultimo año solo me voy a dedicar a estar con ustedes, y bueno a dedicarle algunas bromas a cierto Slytherin.- dijo James, las chicas se preguntaban que seria lo que pasaría en una semana, aunque viniendo de los merodeadores se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Lily, por su parte solo escuchaba lo que James le acababa de decir a sus amigos, ¿así que ya no la molestaría mas?, y ¿por qué no estaba contenta con esa idea?

-Bueno, esta claro que este esta ocupado así que venga chicas vamonos a otro.- dijo Liz.

-Espera yo quiero saludarlos.- dijo Susan y abrió la puerta del compartimiento antes de que las otras pudiesen evitarlo:

-Oh vaya este esta ocupado chicas.- dijo esta sin más, disimulando tan bien que sus amigas no sabían como reaccionar, los chicos habían dejado de hablar de súbito, y miraban a las chicas que estaban en la puerta de su compartimiento.

-Hola chicas.- dijo Peter mirando a Susan.

-Hola, ¿qué tal andan?- pregunto esta mirándolos.

-Pues la verdad que muy bien, no se mira a ver tú, creo que se hace así, un pie delante del otro.- dijo Sirius levantándose y andando por el compartimiento, después se giro y dijo:- ¿qué tal lo hago?- pregunto este mientras los demás reían por las caras que habían puesto las chicas.

-Siempre tan gracioso Black.- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

Sirius la miro y le dijo:

-Bella para ti como tú quieras.- esta lo miro de arriba a abajo y le dijo:

-Llámame Abott, no me llames por mi nombre no te di permiso.- dijo esta y después miro a Lily y dijo:

-¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Si, venga que no me gusta estar aquí.- dijo Lily, Liz y Susan por su parte era todo lo contrario, querían quedarse allí, hablando con los merodeadores, James miro a Lily y después se dedico a mirar a otro lado, obligándose a olvidarse de ella.

Antes de que estas saliesen de allí, llego un grupito de chicas de Slytherin entre las que se encontraban dos de las tres primas de Sirius, la otra Andrómeda ya había salido de Howarts el año anterior, era una lastima ya que era con la que se llevaba bien además era de Gryfindor igual que él, cosa que en la familia Black no cayo demasiado bien.

-Baya, baya miren a quien tenemos aquí., a escoria Gryfindor.- dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos de color azul intenso, era delgada, y muy guapa, solo que en su mirada no había mas que desprecio hacia los que no eran de su casa, o sangre pura.

-Déjalo ya Narcisa, no creo que debas insultarlas solo por que no son de tu condición.- dijo la otra chica esta al contrario que Narcisa tenia el pelo negro muy bien cuidado y ojos azules igual que Narcisa, y para sorpresa de todos entro en el compartimiento y dijo:- ¿qué tal has estado estos días amor?- y beso a James en los labios.

James le respondió al beso, y después se quedo mirando a Sirius, y este solo hizo un gesto de resignación.

-Ya ves aquí estoy, ¿y tu que tal estos últimos días de vacaciones?-

-Muy liada, ya sabes, con los preparativos de nuestra boda, mi madre quiere que sea por todo lo alto, aunque tu y yo no queramos ella hace lo que le da la gana ya lo sabes.-

-Ya, mi madre también piensa que es mejor que se haga todo por lo alto.- dijo este con pesar, las chicas estaban con la boca abierta, ninguna de ellas creía estar escuchando lo que escuchaba, James Potter y Bellaxtrix Black hablando de boda.

Las cuatro Gryfindor miraron al resto de merodeadores, buscando que alguno de ellos dijera "inocentes os lo habéis creído", pero eso no paso, Lily miro al único de los merodeadores que se estaba fijando en su reacción, y el único con el que hablaba de los cuatro, y recibió una mirada afirmativa de los ojos acaramelados que la miraban con un poco de tristeza en ellos.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un enorme peso en su pecho, cosa que nunca antes había sentido, no sabia a que se debía esa reacción, pero no le hacia ninguna gracia que esta existiera.

Sirius miro a Bella y después a James, y este no tenia una cara de estar muy contento con ese matrimonio.

Lily al no soportar mas esa situación dijo:

-Bueno chicas nos vamos ya, estoy cansada de estar de pie.-

-Si, creo que será mejor que te bayas Evans, nos estas ensuciando el aire.- dijo Narcisa.

-No hace falta que trates a la pequeña sangre sucia así amor.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y un chico de cabello largo y rubio platino, y de ojos amorronados apareció al lado de Narcisa.

-Malfoy, no vuelvas a llamarle eso.- dijo James levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, no crees que seria bueno que dejáramos de pelear después de todo dentro de 10 meses seremos familia, tu te casaras con Bella y yo con Narcisa.- dijo este mirando como los demás merodeadores los miraban.

-Yo y tu nunca seremos nada, nuestros apellidos nunca se unirán, y por lo que a mi respecta no te considero nada, y que sea la ultima vez que te metes con Evans te enteras.- dijo este estaba rojo de la ira, entre otras cosas por que él no quería por ningún concepto casarse con Bella, era una chica guapa y simpática, no sabia como podía haber quedado en Slytherin, después de todo era muy diferente a sus primas no era tan buena como Andrómeda, pero tampoco era una arpía como Narcisa, ella era mas delicada, y respetaba a todos fueran o no sangre pura.

-Lucyus estas aquí, te estaba buscando.- dijo una voz detrás del nombrado:

-Vaya Severus, hola ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar, ya sabes, Crabbe y Goyle te están buscando, quieren que hablemos sobre bueno tu ya sabes.- dijo un chico delgado, con el pelo y los ojos negros, de un negro muy intenso, su pelo era largo hasta los hombros, y lo mantenía liso y se echaba algo para que se le quedara pegado y no se le inflara, al ver con quien estaba Lucyus se sorprendió, y dedico una intensa mirada de odio a James, y después miro a Lily y le dijo:

-Muy buenas Evans.- Lily le sonrió algo desconcertada, no se esperaba que Snape le hablara así, siempre la había tratado mal, por lo menos hasta que empezaron sexto año, por que ahí comenzó a cambiar su actitud hacia ella.

-Hola Snape.- dijo esta.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos, venga Narcisa, ¿Bella vienes?- pregunto este mientras cogía a su novia de la mano.

-Si, esperadme,- se volvió le dio un beso a James en los labios y salio de allí y dijo:

-Luego nos vemos, chicos, y al pasar al lado de las chicas dijo:- adiós chicas, Evans.- y se fue.

Lily vio como se marchaban, y después bajo la mirada, y comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, y Bella dijo:

-Bueno nosotras nos marchamos, aquí estamos de más.-

-Por que tú quieres, nadie te impide quedarte aquí con nosotros.- dijo Sirius, Bella se volvió a Lily, y al ver su mirada se preocupo por su amiga, estaba empezando a pensar que todo lo que sospechaba desde el año anterior era verdad, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, y la oportunidad se le presento enseguida cuando Liz y Susan dijeron:

-Oye chicas si no os importa nosotras nos quedamos aquí...-

-No hacer lo que queráis, pero intentar no mancharos demasiado con ellos.- dijo esta sin mas y después se dispuso a salir del compartimiento y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando alguien se lo impidió, y salio de el.

-Lily ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Lupin.

-Por supuesto Remus dime.- dijo esta sonriendo al chico, hasta hace un año no había sido capaz de hablar con él, ya que estaba enamorada de el en secreto, ninguna de sus amigas lo sabia, y Remus tampoco, pero en su sexto año los habían castigado juntos por una broma de Potter, y habían echo amistad.

-Bueno el caso es que creo que seria mejor hablarlo luego en el castillo, a solas, solo si tu quieres.-

-Por supuesto quedamos en la sala después de cenar.- dijo esta y después se fue con Bella a buscar un compartimiento vació.

-Oye Lily ¿estas bien?-

-¿por qué no debería de estarlo Bella?- pregunto esta sin mas.

-No por nada, si tu dices que estas bien no hay mas de que hablar.- dijo esta cortando la conversación pensó que era mejor hablar de ese tema en su cuarto que era mucho mas seguro que no las escucharan hablando.

Se dirigieron a otro compartimiento abrieron la puerta de uno de ellos y se encontraron con dos chicas, una tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, era un poco regordeta pero no mucho, era de la misma edad que ellas y su nombre era Alice Marches, a su lado una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, y una sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que la otra tenía la misma edad que las otras cuatro chicas, y su nombre era Molly Wester.

-Hola chicas.- saludo Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-

-De maravilla.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Sobre todo con el novio que se ha echado.- dijo Molly sonriendo.

-¿De Quién se trata?- pregunto Bella sentándose al lado de Molly, Lily por su parte se sentó al lado de Alice.

-Bueno vosotras lo conocéis.- dijo esta sonrojándose un poco mientras sonreía alegre.

Lily sonrió al ver que ella estaba contenta, la verdad es que eran muy amigas desde su primer año en Howarts, ella la había tratado muy bien, pese a ser de familia muggel, al igual que Remus.

Con Molly fue diferente aunque se conocían desde primero no comenzaron a hablarse hasta tercero, no había ningún motivo en particular solo que no se habían notado hasta que Alice las presento.

-Bueno no nos tengas en ascuas dinos quien es.- dijo Lily.

-Se trata de Frank.- dijo esta tapándose la cara con las manos Lily y Bella sonreían contentas por su amiga.

-Baya hasta que se decidieron ya era hora.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿Y tú cuando te vas a decidir?- pregunto Molly.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Cuando te vas a lanzar a por mi primo.- dijo Molly sonriendo.

-No es por nada, pero no me gusta tú primo.- dijo Bella enfadada.

-Ya claro y lo de quedarte mirándolo en la estación del tren me lo imagine.- dijo Molly sonriendo.

-Yo no lo veía a él.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Ya eso lo sabemos todas.- dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bella la miro enfadada, ella si que estaba enamorada de un merodeador, y no lo quería admitir, y venía a reclamarle a ella.

-Dejaros de idioteces.- dijo esta y se puso a mirar por la ventana enfadada.

-Bueno Molly y tú ¿qué tal en amores?- pregunto Lily sonriendo.

-Bueno podríamos decir que yo la verdad es que no tengo mucho con eso, después de todo el chico que me gusta se marcho el año pasado de Howarts, así que este año me tocara aburrirme como una ostra.- dijo la chica echándose hacía atrás.

-Tú siempre tan pancha.- dijo una voz desde la entrada.

-Por supuesto Frank, sin Arthur en Howarts, este año será un poco muy aburrido.- dijo la chica sonriendo al ver a un chico de pelo negro y ojos de un marrón claro, este entró en el camerino le dio un beso en los labios a Alice y se sentó al lado de esta mientras se saludaban.

Estaban hablando ellos dos mientras que las otras tres los miraban una con ganas de terminar ya su año en Howarts, la otra deseando ser ella pero con otro chico de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado.

Y Lily muy contenta por ella, pues Alice era muy buena y Frank era igual a ella, los dos siempre habían sido buenos amigos y ahora después de mucho habían sido capaces de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Muchas veces había deseado tener el valor que Alice ya había tenido y ser capaz de decirle a Remus lo que sentía por él desde primer curso, pero nunca se había atrevido, y ahora que eran amigos tenía el problema de estropear la amistad que habían formado entre ellos.

Y ahora le era más difícil ocultar lo que sentía pues lo veía a diario y se hablaban, antes al menos, no hablaban y podía dejar de sentirse tan nerviosa solo con una sonrisa de ese merodeador y con esos ojos acaramelados mirándola fijamente, ahora todo era más difícil, pues la veía mucho más a menudo.

Había ocasiones en las que se quedaba hipnotizada imaginándose a ella misma besando esos labios, o tal vez ocasionando un sonrojo igual al que él le solía provocar, en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre se guardaba de que él no se diera cuenta del efecto que provocaba en ella, así que el merodeador no se había percatado de esa faceta de la pelirroja.

En el compartimiento de los merodeadores, las otras dos chicas estaban intentando que Remus y Peter les hicieran caso, Peter se lo hacía sin necesidad de que llamaran su atención, pero el merodeador más tranquilo, no apartaba su mirada de la ventana viendo el paisaje.

Las dos chicas estaban riéndose cuando la pregunta estrella llego:

-Y Potter, ¿cómo es eso de que te casas?-

-Cosas de mis padres.- dijo este muy seco.

-Y de mis tíos.- dijo Sirius, este estaba mirando a su lobito amigo, algo le decía que no estaba bien pues parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

El chico estaba perdido, llevaba ya unos años, perdido en sus sentimientos, ocultando un gran secreto, que no quería dejar escapar, pues podría herir sin remedio a uno de sus mejores amigos, uno de los que había sido capaz de4 entenderlo y defenderlo en incontables casos, el que lo había aceptado sin reservas, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo, a Sirius y a Peter, les había tenido que explicar, un montón de cosas cuando se enteraron de su condición de hombre lobo, James sin embargo lo había aceptado diciéndole que a él eso le daba igual, y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y ahora él estaba enamorado de la misma chica que su mejor amigo, esa pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco, pero sobre todo esos ojos verdes, eso era lo que más le gustaba de la chica, y sabía que a James también, se sentía mal, muy mal, pues él había sido capaz de entablar al menos amistad con la chica, y pudo hablar con ella, y todo gracias a James, por una de sus bromas.

Que irónico, pensó en ese momento, pues él que era el que la amaba lo había ayudado indirectamente a él, otro chico que se había enamorado de la Gryffindor más guapa, y que encima era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarse de ella, sabiendo que si seguía sintiendo eso, acabaría por dañar a James, o incluso a él mismo.

Pero le había sido imposible, desde el año anterior sus sentimientos hacía la chica se habían intensificado en mucho, y ahora le era muy difícil ocultarlo, pero aun así lo conseguía, y disimulaba lo más posible, cuando ella le sonreía de esa forma tan particular, él sentí que se iba a desmayar y siempre agradecía el estar sentado, pues si no al menos se caería al suelo.

Cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no podía evitar desear probar esos labios, pero no podía y apartaba la mirada de la verde esmeralda de ella, y se iba con la mayor prisa posible.

Había conseguido retenerse durante tres años con este serían cuatro, y tenía que seguir así, pues el ver la cara de Lily al enterarse de el compromiso de su mejor amigo, le pareció ver algo que aunque le molesto en gran medida, le agradó saber que al menos a su mejor amigo le podía estar sonriendo la suerte este año con Lily Evans la única chica que James Potter había amado de verdad, y la que él mismo amaba.

Estaba Dispuesto a seguir ocultando sus sentimientos si con eso James y Lily eran felices, y los ayudaría en todo lo que pudieran, pues para eso estaban los amigos.

James siempre le había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que podía, y él haría lo mismo por James, así sufriera con eso.

James estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que al igual que Remus estaban con la pelirroja, sabía que esa chica nunca sería para él, ella lo odiaba sin límites, aceptaba el que se lo había ganado a pulso, nunca había echo grandes esfuerzos para que ella lo mirara de forma diferente, siempre con su arrogancia, y sus estupideces, con los de Slytherin, aunque no se arrepentía de eso, para él Lily no tenía sentido del humor, pues no es que se riera como todos los demás, no, siempre que ellos hacían algo, los miraba mal, a él con odio, pero se había dado cuenta, de que no era al único de los merodeadores que miraba, siempre después de dedicarle una mirada a él, se fijaba en su amigo de cabellos castaños, y ojos acaramelados, y su mirada era diferente de decepción.

No entendía esa actitud en Evans, pues a todos los miraba con odio, pero a él no, a él le dedicaba las miradas de decepción y de otra clase, y en ese último año, sus miradas eran diferentes, siempre sonrisas del uno para el otro, siempre saludos, y otras cosas, risas entre ellos, conversaciones interminables a su parecer y estúpidas, pero por lo visto divertidas para ellos dos.

Por su cabeza pasaban mil y unas teorías, pero ni por asomo la verdadera que uno de sus mejores amigos, se había enamorado de la misma chica que él, y mucho menos que ella lo quería también.

Después de todo no podía desconfiar de alguien que durante seis años, había sido fiel, y nunca lo había traicionado, con los profesores o los de Slytherin, y que había sido castigado un montón de veces por él pues aunque lo pillaban en situaciones en las que él no había tenido nada que ver, se echaba la culpa él, y no decía que habían sido él y Sirius los culpables, asumía todas las culpas él solo.

Sirius por su parte estaba más aburrido que una ostra, esas dos chicas solo hacían más que hablar y contar chistes de los que alguno que otro tenían gracia, Liz, por un lado no paraba de mirar de reojo a un Remus muy pensativo y sin enterarse de las miradas de la rubia.

Pero que suerte tenía el niño, y encima se daba el lujo de no hacerle ni caso, si esas miradas fueran para él, dios sabe que no estaría mirándolo precisamente ahora.

Susan y Peter llevaban tonteando el uno con el otro más de dos años, y los tontos no se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, al parecer no sabían pillar las indirectas de uno al otro, los pobres necesitaban unas cuantas clases de Sirius y James, sobre todo Peter, pues la chica se le había insinuado de mil y unas maneras, pero Peter no se enteraba de nada.

Pero bueno eso ya no era cosa suya, ahora le tocaba ocuparse de que chica sería la primera de ese año, en su colección, James estaba fuera de línea, saliendo con su prima y además comprometido con esta, sus relaciones amorosas acababan de quedar a solo una, por lo tanto más para él.

Eso le daba una buena lista de chicas decepcionadas por que uno de los merodeadores había quedado fuera de circulación, pero tendría que dejar bien en claro que él era un hombre libre, y sin compromiso, y así esperaba que siguiera siendo, pues no pensaba atarse por nada del mundo.

Como compadecía a james, eso por tonto, no entendía por que su amigo había accedido a eso, pero al parecer no tenía de otra, pero a él no lo iban a pillar, de eso ni hablar.

El viaje a Howarts, fue calmado durante todo el trayecto, cada chico del tren con sus problemas y sus cosas, otros con sus amores, y sus desamores, y así llegaron al castillo de Howarts de magia y hechicería, el más famoso, y el que estaba siendo en ese tiempo desde hacía apenas unos siete u ocho años dirigido por Albus Dumbledore.

El mejor director que Howarts había visto, según todo el mundo.

Ese sería el último año de los chicos y las chicas, antes de salir al mundo real y comenzar con todo lo que este les depararía a todos los nombrados en este capitulo y a otros más implicados.

Al llegar a Howarts, se celebra el banquete correspondiente de bienvenida, y la selección de los nuevos alumnos, y tras cenar cada uno de los alumnos se dirige a su torre, y a sus habitaciones para dormir y al día siguiente comenzar su rutina escolar, como todos los años, solo que este año tendría algunos cambios.


	2. Primer día de clases y la carta a Sirius

**_Primer día de clases y carta a Sirius._**

Ese día se presentaba con un espléndido sol entrando por la ventana del cuarto de los merodeadores, dándole en los ojos los primeros rayos del sol al chico de pelo castaño, que al sentirlo abre sus ojos y unos de color acaramelados se abren para empezar el primer día de clases.

-Queréis cerrar esa maldita cortina.-

-Sirius es hora de levantarse recuerda que tenemos clase.- dijo la voz de Remus desde su cama.

-Decid que me encuentro mal.- dijo el chico tapándose la cabeza.

-Ya empezamos.- dijo James levantándose de su cama, y dirigiéndose a el cuarto de baño con su ropa en la mano y su toalla.

-No tardes James.- dijo Remus levantándose también.

-El más rápido tiene derecho a estar más tiempo.- dijo el chico moreno guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.

-Como tú digas, pero recuerda que me tienes que echar una mano con estos dos.- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius y Peter.

-Pídele a Frank que te ayude.- dijo James cerrando la puerta del baño.

Frank al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista de su almohada y dijo:

-No me digas que fue James el que entro al baño primero.-

-Me temo que si.-

-O no, había quedado con Alice, en media hora.- dijo el chico dándose en la cabeza con la mano.

-Pues mala suerte.- escucharon la voz de James desde el baño.

-Potter, no tardes que no puedo dejarla plantada.-

-Haberte levantado antes Longbottom.- dijo este canturreando mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.

-Odio que haga eso.- dijo Frank.

-Mira el lado positivo no a sido Sirius.- dijo Remus, y los dos miraron a Sirius en su cama.

-Tienes razón, menos mal que fue Potter, sino hoy no nos duchamos ninguno.- dijo este y los dos se echaron a reír y comenzaron a despertar a los otros dos inquilinos de esa habitación.

En las habitaciones de las chicas el cuento era otro.

-Liz, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, llevamos una noche entera en Howarts y ya estas deprimida.- dijo Bella levantándose de la cama.

-Lo que le pasa es que cierto merodeador no le hizo ni caso ayer.- dijo Susan.

-¿De quien hablas?, ¿es que te gusta alguno de esos cretinos?- pregunto Bella.

-Bella es obvio quien le gusta a nuestra Liz.- dijo Susan mirando a una y otra.

Alice estaba más pendiente de terminar de arreglarse pues había quedado con Frank, y Lily ahora mismo estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de baño, cuando Bella le pregunto.

-¿Cuál es?, no hay ninguno que merezca la pena.-

-Se trata de Lupin.- dijo Susan y Liz la miro enfadada, pues se lo había contado a ella como confidencia y no había tardado nada en decírselo a sus amigas.

-Bueno vale ese es pasable.- admitió Bella.

Lily que acababa de salir del baño no se había enterado de nada, y al ver a Alice salir de la habitación dijo:

-Espérame que bajo contigo, chicas daros prisa o llegareis tarde.-

-Si mama.- dijeron las tres a la vez, y Liz se metió al baño.

-¿Qué tal te va con Frank?- pregunto Lily.

-Muy bien, es muy bueno conmigo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Que suerte que has tenido, no hay muchos como Frank.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Pero el tuyo seguro que no esta muy lejos.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Yo creo que ni existe.- dijo Lily pensando en Remus, pero a su mente vino otra persona que desecho enseguida.

-Tal vez si te fijaras un poco descubrirías algunas cosas Lily.- dijo Alice.

Llegaron a la sala común y escucharon a dos chicos hablando abajo.

-Bueno Potter me han dicho que estas comprometido.- escucharon a Frank Longbottom.

-Si, así es, pero no me hables de eso.- dijo este.

-¿Y qué pasa con Evans?-

-De lo que menos quiero que me hables es de esa chica, ya he tenido suficientes nos para el resto de mi vida.- dijo el chico mientras se despeinaba el pelo, sin darse ni cuenta.

-Bueno entonces la pobre de Lily ya no te tendrá que aguantar más.- dijo Frank sonriendo.

-No, además si Bella me coge cerca de ella me mata.- dijo el chico.

Las chicas escogieron ese momento para salir y hacerse ver.

-Alice.- dijo Frank y se fue hacía ella, y la beso.

Lily no dijo nada más que hola a Frank como si James no existiera, esa siempre había sido su actitud y esa sería siempre sobre todo ahora que sabía que no la iba a molestar más.

-¿Bueno bajamos a desayunar?- pregunto Alice.

-Si estaría bien me muero de hambre.- escucharon que decía alguien desde detrás.

Y por hay aparecieron Sirius, Remus, y Peter, todos arreglados y con sus mochilas.

-¿Y Susan?- pregunto Peter.

-Arreglándose todavía.- dijo Bella, desde las escaleras de las chicas.

-Vaya, bueno pues vamos bajando a desayunar.- dijo Alice.

-Pues andando.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Hola a todos, Alice, Bella Lily.- dijo Remus mirando a las tres chicas y sonriéndoles.

Las tres le devolvieron la sonrisa y siguieron a James y Sirius que ya estaban donde el retrato.

Antes de salir por este, Remus se situó cerca de Lily, y espero a que los demás salieran, y cuando ella iba a salir le dijo al oído.

-Esta tarde en el aula de Transformaciones, a las cinco.- ella asintió y salió de la sala y después le siguió él despidiéndose de ellos corrió para alcanzar a James y Sirius, Peter por lo visto había preferido esperar a Susan y Liz.

Al llegar al gran comedor todos se sentaron a desayunar, y más tarde les pasaron los horarios, estos fueron repartidos por Lily y Remus.

La primera clase de los merodeadores y Lily, fue pociones con Horace Slughorn, y los de Slytherin.

Al llegar donde las mazmorras, James pudo ver a Malfoy y Snape, hablando.

-Hola amor, ¿qué tal?- escucho la voz de Bellatrix Black.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tú?- pregunto este tras cogerla por la cintura y besarla en los labios.

Sirius miraba a su mejor amigo y a su prima, no creía que eso fuera a salir muy bien que digamos, y no estaba dispuesto a que su prima sufriera por James, ella era su prima tendría que hablar con James para saber si de verdad estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella.

-Vaya ya están aquí la escoria Gryffindor.- dijo Malfoy.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.- dijo Sirius.

-Vaya lenguaje, no te pareces en nada a Narcisa y Bella, ellas tienen clase, pero ya se dice en todas las familias hay una oveja negra, en la tuya eres tú, seguro.-

-Pues yo creo que va a entrar dentro de poco, la peor de las ovejas negras, es decir tú.- dijo Sirius mirando a Malfoy, este no le caía muy bien, y pensar que Narcisa era igual de estúpida que ese idiota, ella y Regulus se habían dejado influenciar por completo por su familia y sus estúpidas teorías sobre la sangre, los dos eran un año menor que Bella y él e iban a sexto curso, por eso no coincidían en las clases y daba gracias a dios, no quería tener que aguantar a otro Malfoy en femenino, y mucho menos a su queridísimo hermano Regulus Black, el mejor de los dos, según sus padres.

-Bueno ¿qué esperáis para entrar en la clase?- escucharon la voz de Slughorn.

Todos entraron en la clase, James se sentó con sus amigos como siempre, Lily se sentó con Alice.

La clase fue tranquila hasta que un caldero estallo, en la sala.

James, Sirius y Peter habían desaparecido, tras una gran nube negra, Lily se levanto a la vez que Remus, para ver si los chicos estaban bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- escucharon la voz de Slughorn.

-Cof, cof, cof.- escucharon a los tres chicos tosiendo, eso quería decir que al menos estaban concientes.

-¿Estáis bien chicos?- dijo Remus.

-Peter eres un desastre, te dijimos tres gotitas no todo el bote.- escucharon la voz de Sirius.

-No fue mi culpa James me dio en el codo y se me resbalo de las manos.- dijo la voz de Peter.

-Hay que ser torpe.- dijo la voz de James.

La nube negra se fue deshaciendo poco a poco, por un hechizo echo por alguno de los tres que estaba dentro de esa nube.

Al disiparse por completo pudieron ver a los tres chicos negros completamente, pero como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Es que nunca pueden dejar que una clase sea tranquila?- pregunto Slughorn.

-Esta vez fue sin querer.- dijo James.

-Tienen un cero en esta poción ahora váyanse a la enfermería para cerciorarse de que están bien.- dijo el profesor, y los tres chicos, salieron del salón uno de ellos con una sonrisilla imperceptible en su rostro.

Cuando estos salieron los demás comenzaron a hacer sus pociones, y pasaron de lo que había pasado, Remus y Lily estaban preocupados por esos tres tenían miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo por echar un ingrediente mal en una poción, a simple vista no parecían tener nada, pero nunca se sabe.

Ya fuera del aula, tres chicos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

-Esto es genial nos hemos librado de estar dos horas en la clase de pociones.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Si, y todo gracias a ese polvo negro de Zonko, es genial.-

-Pero sin tú hechizo de sonido no habría funcionado.- dijo Peter.

-Me da un poco de pena Remus, él tendrá que quedarse durante toda la clase y aguantar a Slughorn.- dijo James.

-Ya, pero eso le pasa por no sentarse con nosotros sin motivo.-

-Bueno motivo tenía, sabía que acabaríamos estropeando la poción, la verdad es que esto de las pociones Sirius ni es lo tuyo ni lo mío.- dijo james.

-Y lo mío tampoco.- agrego Peter.

-Bueno lo tuyo no son muchas cosas, Colagusano amigo mío.- dijo Sirius, y James y él se echaron a reír mientras que este los miraba enfadado.

-Tampoco soy tan torpe.- dijo el chico.

-Nadie te ha dicho que lo seas, solo que te cuesta un poco más que a los demás coger las cosas.- dijo James.

-Ya se que no soy tan bueno como Canuto y tú, y tampoco le llego a Lunatico, pero por algo pertenezco a los merodeadores.-

-Por que eres nuestro amigo, se te ocurren muy buenas ideas para las bromas, y además en encantamientos eres bueno, y la transformación se te da medianamente mejor que otras asignaturas, sino nunca podrías haberte convertido en tú ya sabes.- dijo James.

Peter no dijo nada más al respecto, y los tres chicos no fueron a la enfermería en lugar de eso se fueron a su sala común a comenzar a planear cual sería su primera broma a los Slytherin la verdad es que las ideas se les estaban empezando a agotar o eso decía Remus, pues ya habían echo de toda clase de bromas en sus años anteriores.

Pero si había algo que en la mente de los merodeadores no faltaba era imaginación, y para las bromas esta estaba más que desarrollada.

Los chicos se pasaron las dos horas en la sala común y a la siguiente se dirigieron a el aula de Transformaciones.

Esa asignatura era impartida por una de las profesoras más estrictas que hubiese pisado anteriormente Howarts, era nada más y nada menos, que la jefa de la casa de los merodeadores, la profesora Mcgonagall.

Ella era buena hasta que llegaban a su límite, y por extraño que pareciera los merodeadores aun no habían legado a ese límite, pero algo le decía que ese año podrían llegar.

La profesora Mcgonagall adoraba a esos cuatro revoltosos, para que negarlo, sobre todo a James Potter y Sirius Black, desde que entraron en Howarts, eran el tormento de todos los profesores, y sobre todo de los de Slytherin, gracias a James habían ganado durante cinco años la copa de quidich y ese último año había sido nombrado capitán de su equipo, esperaba que al menos hubiesen madurado al menos un poquito.

Al llegar a su aula y encontrarse con tres de los cuatro en la puerta dijo:

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-

-Es que Peter derramo en nuestra poción un poco más de un ingrediente y el profesor Slughorn nos mando a la enfermería.- dijo Sirius con su sonrisa, que Mcgonagall no podía resistir, y para mala suerte de ella él lo sabía.

-Bueno pasen y espero que de verdad haya sido un accidente, como me entere de que fue uno de sus trucos…-

-Profesora, ¿cómo puede ni pensar eso?, hemos cambiado, se lo aseguro.- dijo Sirius.

James y Peter se fueron a sus asientos, mientras escondían una sonrisa.

Cuando se trataba de Mcgonagall las excusas las ponía Sirius, cuando era algún otro profesor era trabajo del bueno de Remus.

Y por alguna extraña razón cuando se pasaban un poco más de la raya y eran mandados con el director, era el turno de James, pues este tenía cierta simpatía por ese chico.

Dumbledore sabía de sus excusas, y de todas y cada una de sus bromas incluso antes de llevarse acabo, pero ¿cómo vas a castigar a alguien por algo que aun no ha hecho?, y además el saber que el director era uno de los que más se divertía por el ingenio de esos cuatro, les daba muchos puntos a su favor.

Mcgonagall siempre le preguntaba el por que dejaba que ellos hicieran esa gran cantidad de cosas, y él siempre le decía que sin un poco de alegría y travesuras ese colegio sería muy aburrido.

-Bueno espero que sea cierto señor Black.- dijo esta y el chico la miro y le dijo:

-Sirius profesora que ya hay confianza, nos conocemos desde hace siete años.- y se dirigió a su asiento.

-No pienso dejar de llamarlo por su apellido.- dijo esta.

-¿Qué se apuesta a que lo hace?- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Déjese de tonterías Black y siéntese.- dijo la mujer y justo en ese momento comenzaron a entrar los alumnos a esa clase.

En esta ocasión les tocaba con Ravenclow, y se llevaban de maravilla así que en esa clase ningún alumno salía nunca mal parado, pero los objetos a convertir era diferente, estos sufrían de mil y unas transformaciones.

La clase sin embargo paso tranquila, todos miraban de reojo a los merodeadores, pero estos estaban jugando a cartas al final de la clase, Remus les estaba enseñando un juego.

-¿Se puede saber que piensan que hacen?-

-Profesora no es por ofender pero creo que esta claro.- dijo Sirius.

-Señor Black que narices piensa que se hace en una clase.- dijo esta empezando a enfadarse.

-Bueno entre otras cosas divertirse.- dijo el chico.

-No, se atiende a la profesora que soy yo, y no veo que ustedes me estén atendiendo.- dijo la mujer.

-Pero es que no lo necesitamos.- dijo Peter.

-¿Cómo a dicho señor Petigriw?- dijo esta mirando ahora al más bajito como tiraba una carta.

-Esa la cojo yo.- escucho la voz de Remus.

-Señor Lupin usted también.-

-Esto bueno vera…- comenzó a decir el chico.

-Transformus.- dijo la voz de James, y Mcgonagall se fijo en que el chico transformaba las cuatro ratas que eran de sus compañeros en unos estupendos halcones blancos, Mcgonagall dejo abrir su boca un poco, pero las exclamaciones de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

-Es increíble, es el mejor.- escucho que decían algunas chicas.

-Tú turno Sirius.- dijo James, y el chico de ojos azules saco su varita y apunto a los halcones, y haciendo el mismo hechizo en este caso sin pronunciar para que Mcgonagall viera que sabían hacerlo de las dos maneras apunto y estos se transformaron de nuevo en ratas y después otra vez en los espléndidos halcones de antes solo que ahora marrones.

Mcgonagall miraba a uno y a otro y después llego el turno de Remus, sacó su varita he hizo lo mismo que los otros tres, no era solo sorprendente la facilidad de hacerlo sino que lo estaban haciendo con cuatro a la vez, cuando algunos de los presentes no eran capaces de hacerlo ni con uno solo.

Cuando Remus termino llego el turno de Peter, este no fue tan esplendido como los demás él solo consiguió hacer dos, pero de todas formas superó a casi todos los demás de la clase.

Lily y las chicas estaban alucinando esos cuatro eran realmente buenos en transformaciones, Lily sin embargo era mejor en Encantamientos y en pociones, no se le daban mal las demás asignaturas pero esas en especial eran las que mejor se le daban.

Sus amigas eran buenas cada una en su especialidad, en transformaciones la mejor era Liz, en Dcao la mejor de las cuatro era Lily también, en Herbología eso era cosa de Susan, y Alice era buena en casi todo, no se le daba mal nada, en concreto.

Luego estaba Bella ella era muy buena en runas antiguas y en astronomía, le encantaban las estrellas y el cielo.

Ella quería ser profesora, Susan sanadora, Lily y Alice auroras, y Liz pertenecer al ministerio en el departamento de criaturas mágicas.

Luego estaba el sueño de Bella, que pertenecía al quidich, pues deseaba que la llamaran de algún equipo, pero ella no creía que eso fuera a pasar pues no es que fuera muy buena, o eso pensaba ella, pertenecía al equipo desde hacía dos años y era una de las cazadoras.

James era el capitán y el buscador de su equipo, Frank era el guardián, Sirius había estado jugando de cazador durante dos años pero el chico lo había dejado decía que por que le daba mucho trabajo eso de estar en el equipo.

Remus nunca había jugado al quidich, y viendo su aspecto de chico debilucho no le extrañaba en nada.

Peter sin embargo desde el año anterior había echo las pruebas para cazador y había sido aceptado.

Los bateadores y el otro cazador serían escogidos de nuevo, pues se habían marchado de howarts, por que ya habían terminado en el colegio.

La profesora les prohibió jugar a las cartas y se las requiso, y les puso una tarea mucho más difícil, que al final de la clase James y Sirius ya habían superado pero los dos estaban muy enfadados, pues ahora Mcgonagall les pondría más trabajo pior haberse lucido.

-Si serás idiota.- dijo Remus a James.

-Oye que tú también lo hiciste.-

-Por que vosotros lo hicisteis, ahora nos pondrá el doble o el triple de trabajo.- decía Remus.

-No me puedo creer que tú te estés quejando de tareas.- dijo Sirius.

-Es que no me quejo de las que me mandan normalmente pero cuando me hacen trabajar el triple por habernos querido lucir no me hace ninguna gracia.- dijo el chico.

-Así que aquí esta el Lunatico que siempre hemos estado buscando, solo se queja cuando tiene que hacer más tarea de la que le correspondería.- dijo James poniéndole una mano a este por el hombro.

-James déjate de tonterías por tú culpa ahora estaré más liado aun.-

-Deberías de dejar alguna asignatura.- dijo James.

-No, para ser profesor necesito esas, y además esta el echo de que mi otra opción es ser auror.- dijo el chico.

-Por eso tienes tantas asignaturas por que eres un indeciso y no sabes ni lo que quieres.- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno tú te callas, yo al menos no elijo una carrera por que mi mejor amigo la haya elegido.- dijo Remus.

-Es que yo no lo hice por eso, a mí es lo único que me gusta el ser auror.- dijo Sirius.

-Ya bueno, ¿y tú James?-

-Siempre he querido ser jugador de quidich profesional, pero bueno después de todo lo de perseguir a magos me llama mucho más la atención va más conmigo.- dijo el chico.

-¿Y tú Peter?- pregunto Sirius.

Los tres se giraron al ver que Peter no estaba con ellos:

-¿Dónde se metió este?- pregunto James.

-Ni idea, ya aparecerá.- dijo Sirius.

-Si venga vamos.- dijo Remus.

Las clases fueron pasando y así llego la hora de la charla de Remus y Lily en el aula de transformaciones.

Remus estaba apoyado en la puerta con las manos hacía atrás y la mirada puesta en el suelo, su cabello lo tenía en parte hacía delante, y un poco más corto que Sirius pero no tanto como Peter, el chico lo tenía al estilo de Potter solo que domado.

Lily al verlo se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él.

La verdad es que era muy pero que muy guapo, no podía negárselo a nadie, y con solo verlo se sentía en el cielo.

Al llegar a su lado el chico levanto la cara con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Buenas.- dijo este mientras se separaba de la pared donde estaba apoyado.

-Hola- dijo esta y Remus le dijo:

-Bueno yo quería saber que era lo que te pasaba ayer, en el tren.- dijo este.

-No, me pasaba nada, estaba bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que al oír lo de James y Bella vi algo en tú mirada que me desconcertó un poco.-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica.

-Bueno el caso es que creí ver decepción, y tristeza.- dijo el chico.

-Pues estas equivocado a mí no me importa lo que haga Potter, ese no es de mí incumbencia.- dijo esta a la defensiva, y Remus la miro un momento y sin saber por que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, si que le importaba pero no lo iba a admitir.

-Bueno si de verdad no te importa a mí me da igual solo quería saber si estabas bien perdona por preguntar.- dijo el chico que al escuchar el tono de ella no creyó que fuera bueno seguir allí pues podrían discutir y eso no lo deseaba.

-Espera Remus, no te vayas, siento lo que dije, es que no se que manía os ha entrado a todos con lo mismo a mí me da igual james no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado.-

"Eso dices tú" dijo una voz en la mente de ella, y en la de Remus sonaba algo parecido.

-No pasa nada venga vamos a la sala común.-

Los dos se encaminaron hacía allí.

Y lo que se encontraron los dejo helados a los dos.

-Eres un maldito niñato de mama y papa Black.-

-Olvídame bruja amargada.- dijo Sirius a la chica que tenía delante.

-Vete a la mierda, y para hacer esas cosas te largas a tú cuarto.- dijo la chica.

-Mira quien habla, pues tú no es que estuviese muy escondida.- dijo el chico.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces tampoco es tuyo lo que yo haga, así que déjame en paz de una vez y ocúpate de tus asuntos, aunque siendo tan antipática no creo que puedas tener muchos asuntos.- dijo el chico.

-Te odio Black.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- dijo el chico.

Pero lo más curioso es que se iban acercando cada vez más mientras discutían, la chica lo miró y le dijo:

-No te me acerques nunca Black o lo vas a lamentar.- dijo esta.

-Tranquila ni muerto me acercaría a ti no creo que nadie lo hiciera.-

-Maldito cretino.- dijo esta y saco su varita y Sirius la imito.

-Eso si que no, ya esta bien los dos.- dijeron Remus y Lily a la vez.

Sirius al ver a Remus se paro en seco, y más cuando vio con quien se encontraba.

-Bella baja eso de una vez.- dijo Lily acercándose a su mejor amiga.

-No.- dijo la chica apuntando aun a Sirius.

-No déjala que no duraría ni dos minutos conmigo.- dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sirius ya basta.- dijo Remus y le quito la varita.

-Oye devuélveme eso.- dijo este.

-No hasta que no te tranquilices.-

-Remus dame mi varita.- dijo el chico con voz amenazante.

-Te he dicho que no, que hasta que no te…..- una lechuza entró por la ventana y dejo caer una carta en las manos de Sirius.

-¿De quien es?- pregunto Remus extrañado, pues a su amigo no es que le mandasen muchas cartas.

-No tengo ni idea.- dijo este y cogió el sobre y lo jiro en su mano para leer en este:

De Alphard para Sirius.

-Es de mi tío.- dijo este extrañado, la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien, pero era raro que le escribiese.

-Con el único que te llevas.- dijo Remus.

-Si.- dijo este y después le quito su varita a Remus y se fue a su cuarto con la carta sin hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lily.

-No lo se.- dijo Remus y despidiéndose de ellas se fue a seguir a Sirius.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró a su amigo tumbado en la cama leyendo la carta, estaba con el ceño fruncido y miraba el papel un poco molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?, malas noticias.- dijo este.

-No era de mí tío si no de mi prima Andrómeda.- dijo este.

-¿Y qué dice?-

-Que se ha tenido que marchar de casa de sus padres, la han echado, y la han repudiado.- dijo el chico enfadado, pues esa era su prima favorita, y a la que más quería de todas.

-¿Y qué va a hacer?, ¿por qué lo hicieron?-

-Esta viviendo con mi tío Alphard por ahora, lo hicieron por que ella se ha negado a casarse con Rodolphus Lestrange.- dijo este enfadado.

-Pero no la pueden obligar a casarse.-

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, no creo que ni Narcisa, ni James, quieran casarse de verdad con las personas que les han sido asignadas, pero tienen que hacerlo, es lo que les han ordenado.- dijo este.

-Pero no creo que James este en desacuerdo, pues estoy seguro de que nunca abría accedido.- dijo Remus.

-Pues yo pienso de otra forma.- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno como sea, ¿qué te pasaba con Bella?-

-Nada que estaba besando a una chica en la sala común y se ha puesto a criticarme por eso, y ella que, estaba en el mismo plan que yo en el vestíbulo así que, que no hable de más.- dijo el chico y se guardo la carta y salió de allí dejando a Remus solo.


End file.
